


naba gelyo 4

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, and for nayba, no english, personal use only, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 4

Brienne ahaa daalo. Waxa uu ahaa lama huraan ku hawlan aad u daran, dhagan, dagaalka ah dheer la soo horjeeda oo hal xirfad Jaime. Tani ma waxay ahayd masrax furan oo iyadu meesha wareega uur karto iyo sida loo isticmaalo dhererka buuxa iyo xoogga adimada iyada oo ku raalli ah iyo Jaime hadda dhow riixay, iyada qasbaya inay ka shaqeeyaan wareegyada gasha in iyada ka ilaaliyaan in la isticmaalayo ballaarinta buuxa.

Maskaxdeeda ka shaqaynayay sidii ay adag tahay, isku dayaya in ay ku boodaan laba ama saddex tallaabo ka hor cagaheeda, damceen inay isagii outguess.

Waxay u weecisey in yar gaabis ku meel gaar ah out of dheelitirka. Ma aha xitaa dheer ku filan soo horjeeda celceliska in ay aragto, ha la isticmaalo oo keliya, laakiin tani waxay ahayd King gacankudhiiglihii.

Wuxuu ay simbiriirixan marayo iyada daaqada difaaca iyo riixay hip si hip, dhaawacaa lugaha uu iyada ku wareegsan iyo iyada Yarmuk.

Biloowga ciyaarta, iyada oo weli ay leeyihiin karin awoodaan in ay soo kabsadaan u kortay. Haddaba waxay ku dhaceen sida geed, aadan awoodin xitaa in uu hirgaliyo, saamaynta garaacay, dabaysha ayaa ka soo baxay ee xabadka.

Jaime ahayd on top iyada of ee labaad ah, oo jilbaha oo labada dhinac ee caloosha. "Qaybo". Mid ka mid ah gacmihiisa qabtay mid ka mid iyada ka, ka kalena ahaa ku dhowaad random, weli Tanoo dilaa ah on iyada qoorta, ka hooseysa garka marka item ku dhamaatay.

Waxa uu ahaa canaano, sababta oo ah iyada gacanta kale, inkasta oo qayb ahaan go'an oo dhulka ku at dhankeedi, weli maaha.

Anakoo Faraha iyada u shaqeeyo toorreey yar raacisay iyada oo bawdyaha dibadda ah dabacsan. U lacag la'aan ah, iyada ayaa waxaa lagu aasay karin in uu xabadka, wuxuu dib u lahaa guurtay ee waqtiga, la qabto iyada curcurka iyo waxa khasab ah dib ugu laftiisa on. Brienne dareemay lafaha silbadaan socoto in hab aan caadi ahayn sida toorreey uu dib iyada u yimid. Waxay u riixday iska leh dhammaan xoogga ku haray iyada dhudhun, laakiin ciidanka ee uu dadaal u gaar sababay geedku si sheer hoos cheekbones iyada. Toorreey tegey duulaya.

Wixii daqiiqad, waxaa labadoodaba galay aamusnaanta yaabayaan. Jaime miisaanka xuddun on miskaha iyada, dib u wareegeen sida uu ku toosan. Brienne baraarugsanayd dhiigga hoos u hooraya ay weheliyaan iyada daankii. Waxay edab cirka ah buluug madaxiisa kor ku xusan. Noocan oo kale ah oo cirka kaamil ah.

"Quruxsan loo hubiyo in aan," Jaime si adag sheegay, inkastoo uu weli neefsashada culus, "Lady Stark aanu ku siin tilmaamaha si aad ii Cali Daad qalbiga ku."

Brienne jiifay Qunyar. Waxa ay lahayd qorshaha ugu jirin Shirkii Stanbul ahaantiis dagaal hadda, in kastoo uu ahaa gacmihiisa keenshaliga more. Waxay ku fikiray sidii ay ku raali noqon lahayd in ay garaacaan. Hard, xaq afka qurux badan. Laakiin iyadu uma aydaan tamarta, iyo iyada dhabanka u galay dareen la'aan waqti isku mid ah, waxaa la urka xanuun.

"Kac," Jaime sheegay in u kacaya. "Waad ma keliya in ay halkaas ka been ka iyo dhiigaan, aad 'Sida sida qof dumar ah."

Wuxuu ururiyaa labada seefo, sheathing ka mid ah, iyada iyo toorreey, waxaa iska cuni in uu boot.

Brienne gareeyey murqaha caloosha, iyada oo qumman fadhiisan, xataa haddii ay xanuuneyso, iyo fumbled at the xiriir of iyada neckpiece, kaas oo si lama filaan ah uu ahaa raaxo. Her madaxa ka ahaa oo yar, laakiin waxay mooday in aan isaga ma siin lahaa raali ogayn inta xun waxaan dareemayaa. Waxay kor u si tartiib ah iyada gacanta u geliyey on wejigeeda oo markaas iska yimid casaanka.

Jaime raadinaya iyada at istaagay, ka dibna ku wareegay oo yimid dhow. Wuxuu hoos u crouched iyo gaarey for iyada daanka. Brienne soo jeestay gacanta ku dhaawacmeen iska.

"Ha i arkaan," ayuu yidhi leh awood xirfadeed.

"Waa waxba."

"Waxaan noqon doonaa mid ka mid ah si ay u go'aamiyaan waxa uu yahay ama waa ma Saxansaxo.." Farihiisa adkeeyay on iyada garka. Waxay ha madaxiisa soo jeedin.

"Ururka IFTIIN. Waxa aan si qoto dheer. Your muuqaalka hagaagi doono, laakiin waxa ay si dhib leh ku samayn kara iyaga ka xun." Waxa uu iyadii siiyey madaxa pat degdeg ah, taas oo ahayd lama filaan ah in indhaha iyada oo kor u duulay wejigiisii oo.

"Ma mid ka mid ah oo aad Squire rajo," Brienne ayaa sheegay in iyada oo ilkaha iyada. "Ha i taaban."

"Haa, mana haysano waqti wax kale." Jaime u kacay. "Waxaan soo noqon doonaa on my hab, tan iyo maalintii ay taydii ah. Bal eeg, anigu waxaan ahay ee niyadda deeqsiya. Halkii kulmaan ceebaal ah plodding back to Riverrun madhan-gurran, oo aad ii raaci kara King ee soo caga."

Brienne candhuufeen.

"Waxa aan la tixgeliyo jawaab rayidka ah ee qaybo badan oo dalka ah," Jaime urbanely yiri. "Waxaan leeyahay doontaa inay ku baraan dhaqan qaar ka mid ah jidka-Oh ah, iyo anigu ma ahaa run ahaantii aad bixiyaan doorashada a-qayb-qaadashada. Waa waajib, tan iyo markii aan haysan kartaa in aad ambaday oo ku saabsan dalka. Kaalay".

Mar labaad maalintaas Brienne qaatay cududdaada fidsan iyo ha iyada kor u. Haddii fursad adinkoo sakhraansan weli jiraye in ay dib u noqon kara dheelitirka awoodda ee by socday isaga oo leh, iyada lahaa, maadaama ay hubaal ahayd run in iyada shaqada noqon lahaa failure a complete haddii ay si Riverrun keligaa soo laabtay.

Waxa uusan ku filnayn in iyada la siiyo rajo qaar ka mid ah, laakiin Brienne ogaa inay helaan fursad ay ugu dambeeyey tagtay si ay.


End file.
